Pursuit
by TicTacToeUK
Summary: I can't stress this enough; you must have read the whole of Demon Road before you read this. There are spoilers from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Glen was aware that he was waking up, but he didn't seem to able to quite open his eyes just yet.

He felt himself drifting away into the darkness again, but the pounding in his head put a stop to that. He groaned. Slowly becoming more aware. His eyes slowly opened; blurry at first but quickly sharpening up. He couldnt remember where he was, or how he had got there so he was vaguely suprised to find himself looking directly at a chubby cleaning lady. She was looking back at him, open mouthed, and then he remembered. He remembered everything.

He looked down at himself, speckled in blood and he felt tiny holes in his neck. He looked back at the cleaner. She was still frozen in place, although her mouth had now closed.

He didn't speak for a moment. What could he say in this situation ?

"Erm, this isn't what it looks like...", he started to say whilst trying to sit upright. The cleaner shook her head slightly like she'd seen it all before, turned and walked back out of the room without saying a word. She gently closed the door behind her.

Glen sank back onto the bed.

"...or maybe this is exactly what it looks like...just your average victim of a vampire attack", he said to the empty room.

"Oh no...Amber...", he said as he realised that his friends could still be in danger. Glen quickly got up and after a brief search found his clothes. He was still struggling to get his shirt over his head, as he hurriedly opened the door. He paused and looked out beyond the open doorway. Even though the sun was setting; it was just starting to duck behind the buildings across the street, it seemed impossibly bright. Crazy bright. He took a step out of the door and immediately the exposed parts of his body started to feel like they were on fire. The pain was intense. Glen screamed and dove back through the doorway. He slammed the door, then peaked out from behind the curtain at the setting sun. He caught his breath as he leaned against the closed door, the backs of his hands still slightly smoking. The first obvious immediate thought filling his mind;

Wait a minute, he thought, it's nearly night time and the cleaning maid is just doing the room now ? What sort of shoddy service is this that the motel offering ?...


	2. Chapter 2

The second thought that consumed him was the one that he had instinctively known since he had emerged from his unconscious state.

Well that's just grand. I'm a vampire now.

He sat back on the unmade bed. A thousand questions were now whizzing around his mind; how am I going to help Milo and Amber if I cannot get out of this room ? Do I now have to get myself a band of familiars to do my daytime bidding ? Will I still like doughnuts ?

First things first he decided. He got up off the bed and went over to the phone that was sitting on a little bedside table. He picked it up and then realised he didn't know the room numbers that his companions were staying in. He cursed under his breath and put the phone down.

Think Glen, think, he incouraged himself.

Glen went to the window, looking out again. He tried to see where his friends rooms were but it was no use, the angles were all wrong. He looked again at the setting sun and decided he had about forty five minutes until it was dark.

Exactly five minutes after sundown a freshly cleaned up Glen took his first steps outside. It took him three steps before he had the courage to open his eyes.

Oh, well that's something, he thought when he did open them, at least I haven't died in a flaming agony.

Glen made his way to each of the other two rooms in turn, finding them both empty. He then hurried to the car park and to his dismay he found the car gone.

Grand. Ditched and killed on the same day...what are the odds ?. He smirked to himself.

He looked around, unsure of his next move. The light was still on in the reception area so Glen walked towards it.

"Excuse me my good man", he said to the bored looking guy who was reading a book behind the check in desk, "...but have you seen the people I arrived with ?"

The guy looked up from his book but didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no then", Glen said. He glanced at a plate of pastries that were at the end of the desk.

"Are these complementary?"

Again the reception looked up, this time shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then", Glenn grinned.

He went over and selected the biggest doughnut he could see and took a bite out of it.

"Heavenly". He said out loud.

Inwardly he thought, well that's that question answered anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

After he had finished the doughnut Glenn considered his next move. He knew that they'd been heading towards New York; trouble was he wasn't entirely sure how far away that was. Worse still he'd lost his wallet so he didn't have any money.

Lost, he thought - I'll bet that tardy cleaner took it more like.

He started to walk down the road in the direction he thought they'd been going in before they stopped. He hoped he'd be able to hitch hike, but after an hour walking he was starting to give up hope of that happening.

He stopped and sat down by the side of the road; he looked around - truly in the middle of nowhere.

My feet are killing me, he thought, this isn't what it's like for vampires in the movies...those fellas run fast and fly everywhere...

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT", he put his face to the clear dark sky as he shouted out loud.

Fly ! why didn't I think of that ? He mused, ok technically I just did...but an hour ago would have been so much better !

Glenn looked around. Still no one in sight.

He focused. Concentrated hard. Glen crouched down and then with all of his strength he launched himself into the air...

Glen made it approximately two feet from the ground - air time of around a second and a half.

He stumbled slightly and then composed himself in the way someone does after they've accidently tripped over an uneven paving stone. He looked around sheepishly.

Well. That was just plain embarrassing, he thought.

He started to walk again, but after a while Glen knew it wasn't getting him anywhere;

He needed to think about what he was going to do during the day, he decided he liked his idea of having familiars; he also knew that New York was a big place and he had no idea where Amber and Milo would be, if they were even there. He needed help and there was only one other person who he could think of that he could go to.

That creepy little blonde kid at that bar...he thought, Abigail.

He sighed. Thought about his options again, but came to the same conclusions for a second time. Glenn's shoulders visibly sagged as he turned and started to walk back the way he had just came.


End file.
